Not another Deroline story
by Vampgirl92399
Summary: *****DEROLINE STORY*****


*Caroline*  
I ran into the woods in vamp speed trying to get away from klaus. He had not come for just a visit this time he planned to take me back to mystic falls with him. So many things are going thru my head right now, as I run up on this abandon stranger I freeze think hey he's kinda cute.. But he's dyeing what am I doing I tell myself Caroline save him. I feed him my blood, forgetting about klaus. After he got done drinking my blood he realized what he just drank and looked like he was gonna be sick and rolled over to his side. I knew I couldn't leave him. So I sat down beside him to wait for him to wake up. I looked the stranger up and down he seemed dangerous yet i felt safe with him, but didn't i even know his name. And damn that's a fine ass. As soon as I said that he wakes up, of course Caroline just your luck I thought.  
*Derek*  
I opened my eyes to see this blond girl starring at me. I said who the hell are you and what do you want? She said the question is why did I find a dumb ass about to bleed to death in the middle of the woods. I said what saved me I don't need to be saved I can take care of myself. The girl said well sorry I guess I should have let your dumb ass die. I turned red and said fine thanks for saving me. So what's your name anyway. She said its Caroline, Caroline Forbes. I just moved in with my uncle and cousins, so what's your name? I thought she's kinda annoying but in a cute way. I gave her a little smirk and said Derek Hale. So what's a little girl like you doing in the woods all by yourself? She said that's none of your business, and looked Into the distance.  
*Caroline*  
I could here him coming it was klaus, and he was even more furious than before. I tell Derek to hide. I told him I know this sounds crazy but just do it. He looked at me with a nasty look and got behind a tree.  
*Derek*  
The only reason I got behind the tree was because I didn't want to blow my cover she didn't no I was a werewolf or at least I don't think she does.

Caroline stood in front of the tree. She saw klaus quickly approach them. Derek didn't no what the hell was about to happen. He just sat and didn't say anything. When Klaus got with in talking distance he said "hello love, wanna play games I can play games. By the way who's your friend I can smell him from here." Caroline turned to look back at Derek, Then turned back to face Klaus. That's Derek, my new boyfriend. And he will never let you take me back to mystic falls. They all exchanged looks Derek's looks confused. Caroline mouths please, he nodes and winks. Klaus just shakes his head and says come love this is a waste of are time. He grabs here arm and starts to drag here but she puts up a good fight. She tells Derek to do something. He jumps up and  
Turns into a werewolf. This pisses Klaus off. He throws Caroline to the ground. An him and Derek go at it. Caroline feels dizzy and weak she sits staring at Derek in a daze, thing damn even sexy in wolf form. She had to snap out of it Derek couldn't do this by himself. So she got up still weak. This time klaus came straight for her slamming her back on the ground. Derek tried to get him off of her but he was to strong. Klaus bites her. Caroline screams. He says "sorry love, it's for the best." Finally Derek is able to get klaus away from Caroline. Derek runs to Caroline's side. Klaus yells it's no use my bloods the only thing that will save her. Derek thought for a moment she can't die I barely know her but it feels like we have never been apart. He's says "Care pls don't leave me I know this sounds crazy but I love you please stay with me." Caroline says in a weak whisper and tears rolling down her face "I love you to." She closes her eyes. When she opens them again Derek crying and klaus standing over her. Klaus says I will save you on one condition, you have to come with me and never talk to Derek again. Caroline got up enough strength to say "I rather die than go back with you." She coughs then closes her eyes. Derek face turns pale and tears start to roll. Caroline no no please this is my fought. He turns to klaus is she really dead did you really jus kill the girl I think I'm In love with. Klaus says " she can still be saved but it's gonna cost you. You come back to mystic falls instead. Derek was confused why what could he possibly want with me. Klaus said " so you won't be anywhere near my Caroline. He said ok fine but he knew that he wouldn't and couldn't stay away but what ever he could say to save her. Klaus said your lying. Prove it leave now I never want you and Caroline to talk again. Derek left because he knew it was a life or death matter. But he wanted to fight him so bad. As he went to leave he said to tell her he loved her and he did this for her. As soon as he left Klaus fed Caroline his blood. Minuets later she wakes up freaking out asking where Derek was. Klaus said Caroline he must have really loved you he took your place in death. Caroline says what what no and screams and starts to cry it was suppose to be me. Klaus why did you do that he was innocent. He said I do what I have to do to protect you, and smirks. She just lays there and crys klaus how cud you do something like that I thought you had a heart but after today I've been proved wrong. You no what just go I don't want to see you ughhh. Leave.

Caroline lays there until klaus finally leaves. Thinking Derek the sexy werewolf she ever knew she killed the one she loved why did stuff always have to happen to me. She thought when she moved she would leave all the drama behind. If anything it got worst.  
****A WEEK LATER****  
Caroline went back to the spot in the woods where she first met and last saw Derek. Lately she had been doing a lot of thinking and grieving over someone she barely knew. But she felt so close to him, it like losing someone she grew up with. The more she thought about the sadder she got and the whole thing just got more confusing. She cried she screamed one time she even fell asleep in the woods. It was getting late so Caroline started to walk home she saw something move in the bushes. She smelled werewolf but wasn't Derek the only werewolf in beacon hills. She kept walking she said your just crazy there's really no one there. She keeps walking. Caroline's here's someone call her name it was diffidently Derek's voice but she thought she was just hearing things. She hears it again, and turns around to see someone's shadow. They move into the light. It looks just like Derek but it can't be she wipes her eyes no it's him. Tears start to gather in both there eyes she runs up and hugs him say I thought you were dead klaus said you took my you died for. She was shaking now still hugging him. Derek hugging her back says no Caroline but I would have I'm just never suppose to talk or see you again. And once he knows we are seeing each other we are both gonna be dead. Caroline says we have to dagar him. Derek looked confused what? It will kill him but not it's not permanent. If you take the dagar out he will wake up. Derek still confused just said ok. Caroline said I need to call Rebekah she will help us. Derek just nodded. And said do you wanna go somewhere and talk or something. Caroline smiled and said yes I'd like that. He grabbed her hand and went back to his little shake. They talked about there connection and how they felt about each other. And Caroline called Rebekah to see if she would help them. She came right away. They made a plan. When Klaus came back for Derek he was gonna stall and Rebekah was gonna dagar him and Caroline and Derek's pack would be there incase they needed back up. They had two days to plan and be ready. Caroline and Rebekah stay the night at Derek's house.

The next day Derek introduces Caroline and Rebekah to his pack and tells them the plan.

Both of them didn't no it was so possible to fall this quickly for someone. Rebekah thought they were crazy but Caroline just thought she was jealous because she didn't have anyone.

The two days went by so fast. Everyone was nervous and scared even Derek even though he tried not to show it.

Derek went to wait In the woods where he told klaus he would meet them. And Rebekah got in the bushes ready to dagger him as soon as Derek gave her the signal. Caroline and the others stayed back and hoped nothing would go wrong and they wouldn't have to get involved. Klaus showed up and from what Caroline could see it was going as planned. She show Derek give Rebekah the signal. As him and klaus turned and started to walk. Rebekah lunged forwards and klaus turns and takes the dagger from her and drives it threw her heart as this happens Caroline and the pack run to help Derek and Rebekah. They just weren't fast enough. Klaus turns around and yells at Derek and says I told you to stay away from her or else did you think I was stupid enought to fall for this bs. And he snaps his neck Caroline screams and starts to cry. Klaus says oh you were in on this to you should be ashamed of yourself love.

Caroline wakes up in the woods next to Derek breathing hard and about to loose her shit. All this wakes Derek up. He's what's wrong care are you ok. She tells him something about klaus killing again and Rebekah he killed her to she said are plan didn't work where klaus is he coming back? Derek just said woe Caroline dead what I never died I'm here aren't I who is klaus what are you talking about. It was all just a dream everything is gonna be ok. Caroline's just starts to cry but it was so scary I thought I lost you twice it seemed so real. Derek just hailed her tight I. His arms and told her everything was gonna be ok.


End file.
